The Pants Of Doom
by Darkness and Shadow
Summary: Shizuo found Izaya outside in the rain and takes him home. Note: no pants were harmed in the making of this story. Shizaya Fluff


Izaya stood there with his hood up and the rain pouring down on his back. But he doesn't move as he watches the street. A car goes by, splashing mud on his mostly clean jeans. He shivers and lets out a soft sigh. Turning his back to the streetlight and walking down the street he finds himself at a bus station. He sits to wait for the bus but it doesn't come, instead he falls asleep on the hard bench.

Shizuo is walking home from his last job of the day with Tom, collecting money from some teenagers who thought it would be funny to pull knives on him. He turns the corner onto his street, walking past the bus stop. He passes the stop but pauses when he hears a soft moan coming from the bench. He looks at the bench and sees a black blob mumbling "Shizu-chaaaan". He brings his face level with Izaya's, looking into his blurry eyes."Oi. Flea. You okay?" He asks as he brings one hand to izaya's forehead, finding it icy cold against his warm flesh. Izaya moans again and shivers, clutching his soaked jacket around his thin frame. He arches into the feeling of warmth against the skin of his forehead. In doing so he begins to slide from the bench causing Shizuo to fall backwards under his surprising weight. 'How can someone so tiny weigh so much?' he thinks to himself as he picks the flea up bridal-style and continues down the street.

o.o/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuo walked up the stairs to his apartment, trying to pull out his keys without putting izaya down. Failing at this, he dropped his keys. grumbling, he said "Oi. Flea. Can you stand?" he heard an almost inaudible groan come out of izaya's mouth. "Ok, I'll take that as a no." So finding he had no other option, he propped him up against the wall with one hand and used the other hand to slowly pick up his keys off the ground and unlock the door without dropping his keys, or Izaya, again. He successfully cracked the door enough to wedge it open with his foot, so he picked Izaya again and went inside. He set the flea down in the entryway and took his shoes off for him before removing his own. He then proceeded to slide Izaya's signature fur-trimmed coat off of his shoulders and hung it on the coat rack. Picking the flea up again, he walked into his bathroom and set him in the tub. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Izaya whimpered at the loss of the other's body heat, a feeble "Shizu-chan" escaping his lips. He walked out of the bathroom and across the hall into his bedroom. He pulled a pair of clean sweatpants out of his drawer, along with a t-shirt and boxers. Gathering everything in his arms, he walked back into the bathroom where he had left the flea. He set the clothes on the counter next to the sink along with a clean towel, walking over to the tub and kneeling down next to it. Gently, he started to pull off the other's wet clothes starting with his shirt. "Arms up" he ordered. Izaya lifted his arms up slowly, and Shizuo pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it behind him. The pants were another story completely. The button and zipper weren't the problem, but getting them off was going to prove difficult. He tried tugging on the hems at the ankles, which didn't work, pulling them down from the waist, which also didn't work, curling his fingers into Izaya's pockets and pulling them down, which again didn't work, but succeeded in ripping the pockets from Izaya's pants. This however, gave him another idea. He got up and walked into his kitchen and grabbed the scissors from the drawer, walking back into the bathroom. Kneeling by the tub again, he then proceeded to cut Izaya's skinny jeans off of his legs. Finally having gotten them off his body, he threw them over his head and behind him where they landed in a heap of wet fabric. Grinning triumphantly, he pulled the raven-haired man's boxers off. He stood up and turned around, leaving Izaya shivering in the tub. He picked up the towel from the counter and returned to the shivering man. He started drying his hair roughly before moving down. When the flea was completely dry, he slipped his boxers on him and pulled the sweatpants up as well. "Arms up" he ordered again, and the flea complied again. Shizuo slid the shirt over his arms and head. Picking him up again, he carried him over to the couch and set him down, pulling a blanket over him. "I'll be right back" he said as he stood up, walking into his bedroom. he emerged a minute or two later dressed in pajamas similar to the ones he gave the flea. "Shizu-chaaan" Izaya called weakly from the couch. "What do you want now flea?" Shizuo responded. "Cold..." Izaya whined. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" "Come hereeeee..." Sighing, Shizuo complied with the flea's request and trudged over to the couch. He leaned over the other man "I'm here now what do y-AHHHH" He was cut off by Izaya grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down on top of him. "So warm..." breathed Izaya. Shizuo stayed there for a moment, stunned beyond words. He rolled over so he was laying on his side, next to the flea instead of on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the flea hesitantly, relieved when he snuggled up to him and sighed contently. "Good night... Izaya." he whispered "Good night Shizu-chan" Izaya replied softly.

o.o/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They woke up the next morning in each others arms. Izaya slid off the couch and walked to the kitchen to find some food. "Shizu-chaaaan!" he yelled "What flea?" Shizuo responded, sounding bored "Your fridge is empty." "What there must be something in there" "If you count expired sardines as something, then yes there is something in your fridge." He closed the fridge and went into the bathroom to change back into his clothes. He found his boxers and t-shirt, and he knew his jacket was out on the coat rack, but for some reason he couldn't find his pants. "Shizu-chan, where are my pants?"


End file.
